The Adventures of Flynn and Henry: The School Day & the Wipe Out
by pashotshot1
Summary: Today is the day that Henry subs for Flynn's teacher.


The Adventures of Flynn and Henry: The School Day & the Wipe Out

Flynn was sleeping in the bed area pool room when Henry came in the bed area, holding a plate of bacon and biscuits.

"Good morning, Flynn," Henry said. "Breakfast is ready."

Flynn woke up and sat up.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

"Today is Friday, so you know what that means," Henry said.

"It's your first day teaching," Flynn said. "Are you ready?"

"I sure am," Henry said. "Everything is all set."

"That is so wonderful," Flynn said. "I just hope my brain can handle it."

"I hope so, too," Henry said. "But, remember, I got you a place to relax in if you ever feel you need to relax."

"I know, and for that, I give thanks," Flynn said.

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "Now, finish your breakfast. We have a productive day waiting for us."

"I know we do," Flynn said.

Flynn finished his breakfast and then he went to the closet and drawers area of his pool room to get ready for school while Henry did the same in his bedroom. Once they were ready, they met in the living room.

"Are you ready for school?" Henry asked.

"I sure am," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry got their bike helmets on, got on their bikes and biked to school. When they got in the classroom, Henry began setting up his things.

"Flynn, do you want to relax in my office for a little bit?" Henry asked. "We did get here about thirty or so minutes early."

"I'd love to," Flynn said.

"I'll get somebody to unlock it," Henry said. "Just go ahead over there."

"Okay, thanks," Flynn said.

"You're welcome," Henry said.

Flynn laid his stuff at his seat and started for Henry's office. Once he got there, there was a note on the office door saying that it's unlocked. Flynn opened the door and entered the office. He closed the door behind him and lied down on the waterbed. Fatigue set in and Flynn fell asleep. Henry went to his office to check on Flynn when school started and noticed that Flynn was asleep on the waterbed.

"Hey, Flynn, ready to get started," Henry asked.

Flynn woke up and said, "I sure am. Let's go."

Flynn and Henry got back to the classroom. Flynn sat down near his desk while Henry got started teaching the class, whom started the day with some Math. Flynn was able to catch on quickly with Henry's help. After Math, the class went on to learn some Science and read a few short stories. By 11am, the class went to the library. Henry and Flynn sat with each other near a library table. Flynn was reading a few sports magazines and a couple of books while Henry was reading some sports magazines.

"Hey, Flynn, I see you're getting in touch with the sports world," Henry said.

"Yes, I am," Flynn said. "The sports world is so exciting."

"I am sure it is with all those cheering fans," Henry said.

"Yes, they do add to the excitement," Flynn said.

"So, how are you doing so far?" Henry asked.

"I am okay," Flynn said. "I think getting us to go to the library is a good break for me."

"Well, good," Henry said.

"The weather does look beautiful today," Flynn said.

"It does look beautiful," Henry said. "I am glad I am planning for us to have recess to end the day."

"That sounds exciting," Flynn said.

When they got out of the library at 12pm, they went to have lunch. Flynn and Henry sat with each other and had lunch together.

"How does it feel to be teaching again?" Flynn asked.

"It feels great," Henry said. "I am always honored to impart knowledge to people."

"It's wonderful that you are in good spirits when it comes to teaching," Flynn said.

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "How do you like the lunch I made you?"

"This lunch is really good," Flynn said. "Thanks for making it."

"You're welcome," Henry said.

"Are you enjoying your salad?" Flynn asked.

"I really do," Henry said. "I am trying out a new type of dressing."

"That is nice," Flynn said. "So, what exciting stuff are we going to do before recess?"

"Well, we're going to go to the art room, and then we're going to the computer lab," Henry said.

"Sounds like we're going to be creative again," Flynn said.

"We will be," Henry said. "And then we're going to do some online work."

"Oh, are we going to try out that new software?" Flynn asked.

"We actually are," Henry said. "Are you looking forward to trying it out?"

"I sure am," Flynn said. "I'm always game for a new computer game."

Both of them shared a laugh at Flynn's pun and then finished their lunch. Once the class was done, they went to the art room to do some art. Flynn and Henry again sat next to each other and shared some of the art that they did. Henry drew a picture of a chemistry lab while Flynn drew yet another picture of himself and Henry.

"Your picture is awesome," Henry said. "What are we doing?"

"Relaxing in the back porch hot tub," Flynn said.

"Oh, that's right, that does look like our swimming trunks," Henry said.

"Yes, they are," Flynn said.

"I drew a picture of a chemistry lab," Henry said.

"It looks very organized," Flynn said. "And it looks spic and span, too."

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "Well, I'll go see what the class is doing and get back with you."

"Okay, have fun," Flynn said.

Henry saw the class' art work and saw a big variety of drawings, from bedrooms to superheroes. Once art class was done, they all went to the computer lab. Flynn and Henry sat together again, and they enjoyed the new software. The first thing Flynn enjoyed was the new computer graphing calculator. The next thing Flynn enjoyed using was the Speech Recognition Software. Flynn also enjoyed the weather software, as well as some of the other learning software he took a look at. Once it was 2pm, the class, Flynn and Henry went outside for recess to end the day. Flynn enjoyed the playground for about fifteen minutes, but while he was at the top ready to slide, he looked at the bench where Henry was sitting and noticed that Henry was sleeping. Flynn slid down the slide and then went to the bench where Henry was.

"Are you alright?" Flynn asked, waking Henry up.

"Oh, I'm fine, Flynn," Henry said. "I guess I just dozed off."

"I am wiped out myself," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "You were asleep this morning when I went to my office."

"Yeah, the early wake up usually takes a toll," Flynn said.

"Well, we had a productive day," Henry said. "And we even went to a variety of places to enhance our learning."

"I know, and it's been fun," Flynn said.

"Is your brain still okay?" Henry asked.

"It actually stayed calm today," Flynn said.

"That's awesome," Henry said. "I guess us not being in the classroom all day worked."

"I guess that was the icing on the cake," Flynn said.

"Well, since we are both wiped out, do you want to just go to the pool room and rest when we get home?" Henry asked.

"Sure," Flynn said. "And you can rest with me if you wish."

"That will be great," Henry said. "Go have fun with your classmates. Your pool room will wait for you."

"Thank you," Flynn said and then he returned to the playground to play with his classmates until the school bell rang. Once it did, Flynn returned to where Henry was and they both gathered their things and rode their bikes back to Henry's house. Once they got there, they went inside the house and in the living room.

"Did you enjoy teaching us today?" Flynn asked.

"I sure did," Henry said. "Did you enjoy the many places I was able to take you today?"

"I sure did," Flynn said. "I am glad I wasn't stuck in that classroom all day."

"I know," Henry said. "That helped the both of us out a lot."

"I know," Flynn said. "Are you ready to go to the pool room?"

"I sure am," Henry said. "Let's get relaxed."

Flynn went to the pool room and changed into his swimming suit while Henry did the same in his bedroom. Flynn went to the bed area and said in the intercom, "I am ready when you are."

"Okay, I will be right there," Henry said.

Flynn lied down on the bed and placed the blanket over himself while waiting for Henry to come. Once Henry got in, he lied down with Flynn and placed the blanket over himself.

"This rest is going to feel so good," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "This day has wiped me out."

"Me, too," Flynn said. "I feel like taking a nap."

"I can go for a nap," Henry said.

"Okay, let's do it," Flynn said. "Sweet dreams."

"You, too," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry both closed their eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
